ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
Fashion
Fashion is a major key point in the life of Lady Gaga. She has stated that she is "very into fashion" and that it is "everything" to her. Her love of fashion came from her mother, who she stated was "always very well kept and beautiful." She claims that: "When I'm writing music, I'm thinking about the clothes I want to wear on stage. It's all about everything altogether—performance art, pop performance art, fashion. For me, it's everything coming together and being a real story that will bring back the super-fan. I want to bring that back. I want the imagery to be so strong that fans will want to eat and taste and lick every part of us." She has her own creative production team called the Haus of GaGa, which she handles personally. The team creates many of her clothes, stage props, and hairdos. Hair & Wigs Gaga is a natural brunette, but her hair is bleached blonde because she was often mistaken for fellow musician Amy Winehouse. Makeup This section needs help *MAC Cosmetics (related to Lady Starlight who work for them) *VIVA GLAM Sunglasses We are going to update this page soon ! '' *Pucci Sunglasses (2008-2009) *Tom Ford FT0118 Alexandra Sunglasses (2008-2009) *Balenciaga 0006/S Sunglasses (2008-2009) *Louis Vuitton Bindi Sunglasses (2008-2009) *Flip-Up Sunglasses (2008-2009) *Gianni Versace 676 Sunglasses (2009) *Marc Jacops Mask Sunglasses (2009) (Lady GaGa has been seen whit 3 different colors - Red,Green and Blue) *Char Anaste Glasses (2009) *Versace 1990s Model S76 (2009) *Alpina Goldwing DBGM Sunglasses (2009) *Eccentric Katie F. #16 Alexander Wang Sunglasses (2009) *Hussein Chalayan Sunglasses (2009) *Oliver Goldsmith Y-Not Sunglasses (2009) *D&G 3033 model Sunglasses (2009) *Champion/s Sunglasses (2009-2010) *A-morir Sioux Lace Sunglasses (2009-2010) *Vintage Versace 372DM 900 (2009-2010) Teacup Around the time of the single release for Paparazzi, Lady Gaga was spotted multiple times walking around ''New York with a Purple and Gold China Teacup and Saucer, which some say is a publicity stunt while other say it's pure art and brilliance. The teacup has also made appearances in some talk shows Gaga has guested appeared on. It may be seen in the April 16, 2009 interview with Jonathan Ross while she explains the meaning behind Poker Face. She later mentioned to the UK Sun the story behind the cup and saucer. At the 2010 BRIT Awards, the teacup joined Lady Gaga onstage with her when she accepted her award for "Best International Artist". Shoes Lady Gaga is well-known for her unique designer shoes. In the music video for Bad Romance, she is seen sporting multiple pairs of Alexander McQueen shoes, including a pair of "10 inch crab shaped Stilettos". She was also sighted in London with pop-singer, Mika, wearing "thigh high pink and black lace up Heel-Boots". Related Topics *The Bubble Dress (Haus of Gaga creation, 2009) *The Metal Dress (2009) *The Living Dress (Haus of Gaga creation, 2010) Reference One of the major fans web site, Gagadaily have a section dedicated to fashion and track everything that has to do with the clothes, hairs and props. *http://gagadaily.com/fashion/